In retail stores, such as those for clothing, clothes and the like are presented to the buying public in a folded condition upon a shelf, dressed upon a mannequin or suspended from hangers. Clothing and the like on hangers are typically suspended by retail display racks which have vertical support rods or stands for supporting a horizontal rod or tube. Alternatively, retail display racks may be of a face-out bar or wall mount type which also has a horizontal rod or tube for suspending clothing on hangers therefrom and having a hanger stopper or finger at the outermost tip portion.
Signage is often highly desirable to accompany the display of clothing and the like from display racks. In the past, signage has been suspended from various structures within the retail establishment and also suitably mounted on the display racks. Signage mounted on display racks are often connected to cumbersome clamping systems which involved magnets, screws and telescoping C-clamp style clamps.
There is a need for a simple signage clamp which utilizes a minimum of parts but readily fastens to the rod of retail display racks of various sorts. Such a signage clamp should be easily assembled and easily mounted on and dismounted from the horizontal rods.